The Impossible Planet
by TheDanni0608
Summary: When River and The Doctor mistakenly land on an impossible planet, The Doctor starts to wonder whether or not Gallifreyan is really the oldest language in the entire universe. What is with this mysterious planet,unreadable language and the so called Ood?


**AN****- Hello guys. So because my fanfic 'Midnight' was such a huge hit I've decided to do another fic in the same style. If you didn't read my Midnight fic, then well first I'd suggest reading it, and two just in case you didn't read it, basically. I've replaced The Doctor and his current companion- at that time- with Eleven and River. So I hope you enjoy it. Heads up, this is an early Doctor we're dealing with here.**

**The Impossible Planet**

The TARDIS begins to land, with the original appearing and disappearing entrance. All light objects blow away as a slight wind forms from the big blue telephone box. The TARDIS doesn't do it's normal 'vwopring' sound, instead a distorted unhealthy sound echoes through the room. The right door opens with a creek,

"It's your fault, it has to be, she was fine when you weren't here," the brown floppy haired man with the tweed jacket accuses. He steps out from the TARDIS, not looking particularly happy. A woman soon follows behind, her eyes brows furrow as she looks at the from behind. She lets out a sarcastic laugh,

"Doctor, she's perfectly fine. I don't know what's wrong with her; maybe she's unhappy that _you_ left the brakes on _all_ the way here." River retaliates, emphasizing words to show accusation. The Doctor turns around with her finger in the air,

"You were going to put the boringers on, River. I can hardly see how this is my fault." He says as he places a hand on his precious blue box, subconsciously stroking his old girl. "And besides…" He mutters, mostly to himself but River still listens, "I just think its indigestion…. Like she didn't want to land." He admits with a worrying face, he guesses this must have happened before as River doesn't say any witty remark like she normally does. The Doctor doesn't feel that much of a shock at this; he has been with River for quite a few adventures now. The last time he saw her was briefly at Amy and Rory's wedding party, where she said 'everything was going to change'. The Doctor wonders whether it was for the better or for worse, but then he thinks of how comfortable she is around him, how much trust she has in him, if he's honest; it petrifies him just the tiniest bit, but he also find it intriguing. He is brought back to reality when he hears a beeping sound heard from the direction to his left. When he turns his head he automatically rolls his eyes,

"River, the guns, really?" He questions as she flicks a switch on the side of the gun.

"Sweetie, we have no idea where we are and the TARDIS herself didn't even know our location. And any way Doctor," she pauses to place the gun in her holder, "we both know you kind of like them." The Doctor quickly snatches the gun, opens the TARDIS door and chucks it inside, much to River's protest. Before River can manage to say anything the Doctor speaks,

"I'd just like an adventure _without_ the guns please, River," he admits with a stern face which soon falters as he adjust his bow tie. "They're horrible, not very cool things," he mumbles under his breath as he brushes past her to investigate their surroundings. River smiles to herself and taps the TARDIS,

"He's got a lot to learn, hasn't he?" She asks the TARDIS, who gives a wheezing sound in response; she smiles and proceeds to catch up with the Doctor.

River opens the door from the room they were just in; nearly head butting the Doctors back.

"We landed in a cupboard," The Doctor realises. He smiles to himself in glee as he turns around to see River, who looking at him with an arched eyebrow. "Haven't done that in a while." As River turns around to close the door behind her a female voice echoes the corridor.

"Closing door 15." River looks at the door sceptically but then thinks nothing of it. As the Doctor walks forward she can properly see her surroundings. Steam burst through pipes around the wall, large quantities of metal surrounds them. Everything she can see is made from some sorts of metal. The door, the walls, the grated flooring, there's even larger pieces of metal on the sides of the walk which must be there for support. The Doctor whistles,

"Moon base maybe, or a sea base," he predicts as he licks on side of the wall. River looks at him in disgust,

"Or a space base," she adds, her voice finishes with little high pitched beeping sounds. The Doctor turns around to look at her, only to see her scanning the wall with a little rectangular device. He should know known as much. He clicks he tongue,

"They build these things out of kits," he tells her as he waddles over to the next door. River follows behind, but looks up at the ceiling,

"Sounds like a storm," she confessed as the Doctor turns the circular handle on the door. The woman voice is heard again,

"_Open door 16."_

They enter another corridor much alike the other they were just in, but the walls look more secure and the lighting has a hint of blue which reflects onto the metal.

"Human design, you've got a thing about kits," the Doctor acknowledges as he continues to walk down the corridor. River flinches at the word _you've_, implying she to is human. Which she is, but not entirely, it's just too early for him to realise that yet. "This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only _much_ bigger and easier," he explains enthusiastically. They reach another door.

"_Open door 17." _

"It's a sanctuary base," River announces before the Doctor, he nods in agreement as they walk down the four steps. The room looks relatively in scheme with the rest of the ship, maybe a lot more attractive, with the bright colours around the room. The yellow chair surrounds a table, which had many dirty dishes and cups on top. The Doctor closes the door behind them, turning the wheel anti clockwise,

"_Close door 17."_

"Deep- space exploration," the Doctor says out loud, he turns to River, "How cool is that?"

"But that means we've gone way out, Doctor. We were going to go to the Bone Meadows," she recalls as she scans the walls with her scanner once more. The Doctor spins around the room,

"Very spacious in her. Not as big as the TARDIS, cause that's – well, the TARDIS, nothing can beat the TARDIS, but this," he once again spins on the spot. "This is some high quality stuff. And just listen to that," he says as he closes up to River, a finger on his lips. A low humming is heard around them, River can feel it rushing through her body up to her ears. She blinks and looks up at the Doctor,

"Someone's drilling," she acknowledges. The Doctor smiles and taps her on the nose,

"Good observation, Doctor Song." He comments smugly as he turns to look around the room.

"Welcome to hell," River says in the form of a question. The Doctor turns to look at her in shock,

"We've been on this planet for five minutes and you're already-" River sighs and turns him around, "Oh," the Doctor says as he realises what she meant. There was a wall with foreign language written all over it in black spray. The words 'Welcome to Hell,' big and bold at the top. Both River and The Doctor look at the wall in confusion. The Doctor eye brows furrow, "Hold on." He says in a more serious tone as he runs up to the wall. "What does that say?" River walks up with him, also looking at the wall, a worrying expression spread across her face.

"It won't translate," she confirms as she leans over to look at the language in a better angle. "Doctor, the TARDIS translates everything, well not Gallifreyan, but that would mean this language is centuries old, millions even." The Doctor hovers his fingers over the writing; his face is full with both concern and fascination.

"I'd even go as far as to say billions," the Doctor confirms. He scratches his head, "this language is very old, _impossibly_ old." River gulps,

"I've seen millions of languages Doctor, seen artefacts millions of years old, and studied them. But this…" She pauses to look at the writing once more, "this is something else." The Doctor gets up from her position and jogs over to the yellow sealed door,

"We should find out who's in charge," he admits as he turns the wheel. "This is beyond the TARDIS 'knowledge. Oh, that's bad. That's extremely very not good." The door opens and River flinches. Four Ood stand in the doorway, the Doctor smiles falsely,

"Oh, um, hello," he waves unconvincingly, "lovely home you have here," he knocks the wall, "nice metal you've got…Here…" The creatures that stand before them are very odd looking. A ball is attached with some white wiring which leads to the… Tentacle-like mouths, one of the creature presses a button on the white ball, it light up.

"We must feed." River automatically looks at the Doctor. The Doctor shakes his head,

"Well, we've just eaten, so umm.." The Ood steps forward, moving towards the Doctor and River. "Fish finger and custard is a great meal, so if-" River jolts the Doctor back by his collar,

"Sweetie, I think they mean us," River informs him with a stern expression planted on the Ood. The Doctor eyes widen,

"Oh, well, that's not very good either…" They turn to run up to the other doors from which they came from earlier, but the door open up to even more Ood, then another two doors open with Ood in them.

"Sweetie," River says as The Doctor retrieves his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, "Whose idea was it to not have the blaster again?"

"We can't just kill them, River!" He shouts over his shoulder. The Ood corner them in…

**Dun dun duuuun *Queue the theme tune* Haha, hope you liked it. **


End file.
